Drill bits are widely used for drilling holes in various materials, including wood, wood laminates, plastic countertop material, metals, and other natural or artificial materials. Generally, a drill bit may be used to form drill holes in a work piece by plunge cutting into the work piece along the axis of the drill bit. In addition to the ability to drill holes, some drill bits also include the ability to perform other shaping processes. For example, some drill bits are ground to a high precision to provide a reaming function. Other drill bits include cutting features that allow the bit be used as a milling device wherein the drill bit is used to cut in a lateral direction (i.e., a direction perpendicular to the axis of the drill bit).
Although drill bits with plunge and milling ability in metal have been provided in the past, these combined drill and milling bits have not performed optimally when used to shape plastic materials. For example, many drill bits form ridges and burrs along drilled holes and milled grooves. Additionally, the relative softness of plastics can result in loss of control over the formation of a groove or an axial cut when a bit is used in a hand power tool. Loss of control occurs because a bit can aggressively bite into the soft material. Thus, small perturbations in the angle of attack can generate significant off-axis forces which a user may not be able to control.
Accordingly, a multipurpose bit including features that stabilize the bit and keep it on line when initially boring into a work piece is desired. A multipurpose bit that produces clean cuts and thus do not result in burring or ridges in softer materials is also desired. A further need exists for a multipurpose bit that is easier to control when shaping softer materials is also needed.